Mister Ice Guy
by Ramblings Productions
Summary: Kane the Human is traveling through the icy domain of the Ice Kingdom. In a chance encounter, he meets the biggest weirdo of Ooo. Will he be like everyone else and bully him, or will he be his friend?
1. Things You Find

**Author's Notes:**

**This story is set after Another Human. I know the other story isn't finished, but I wanted to do this story so badly. I will finish the other story, that I will promise you.**

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, not AT.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>It was a nice day for Kane, who was walking down the icy, frozen paths of the Ice Kingdom. He wanted to go there ever since Finn told him about the region. Finn also warned him of the mad, maniacal monarch who ruled the territory. Kane didn't really care much about that, as long as he made snow men and pet some penguins. He wore his green scarf and his dark green jacket as he traversed down the frozen stone path.<p>

As he walked through a small forest, he came across a strange sight. There was a snow golem and a fire wolf pup playing fetch with each other near a barn. They looked so happy together as they played "fetch", even though the golem was almost reduced to a pile of slushy snow every time the fire pup brought back a flaming stick. He disregarded the attraction and continued onward. It was a relatively uneventful stroll. There was a couple of squirrels here and there, but it was just peaceful, scenic stroll. He only stopped when he heard crying coming from some nearby bushes. He investigated and stumbled upon an old man wearing a blue tunic and a golden crown. He was sitting on the ground crying and mumbled/ranted about Bubblegum, a wife made of stolen parts and an island lady. His tears stained his tunic and his nose was spewing snot everywhere. A nearby bird was spooked by the man's bawling and flew away. It didn't get far as the old man froze it. He seemed annoyed at it for a second and then continued to cry. He then noticed Kane, standing there between those bushes. He stood up, wiped his runny nose with his sleeve and confronted the intruder that interrupted his private time.

"(Sniffle, sniffle) What do you want!? Can't you see I'm crying my eyes out over here? Begone before the great Ice King free..e.e..e..e..FRE! E! E! ", said Ice King.

He soon cried again with even greater strength. He sat on the ground and cried into his knees. Kane walked over and sat down with the Ice King and asked him.

"Why are you sad?", asked Kane.

The Ice King, with a confused look, was unsure of this stranger. With teary eyes, he told the stranger of his plight.

"I'm lonely that's why. I try and try to reach out to people, to be their friend and maybe something more, but what always happens? They turn me down!"

They was a deer in a clearing. IK narrowed his eyes as he looked at it. He partially froze the nearby deer as it grazed. It tried to run away, but since only his right foreleg was the only one moving, he barely made any progress. He fell down on to a patch of dirt as he tried to get up. IK sighed deeply and continued.

"First it was Bubblegum who led me to believe that she liked me, but it turns out she trying to make Finn fall for her by making him jell. I forgave her, but I broke up with her awhile later for another reason."

His eyes got wetter and wetter as he continued.

"I..I.I thought I would be f-fine once I finally got married, but my wife gave her parts back to the princesses."

He started to heave as he went down further and further into his troubles.

"I eventually forgave her, but still, she was supposed to be my wife. I loved her, physically since she was made out of my favorite princess parts."

He smiled as he thought about his ex. His 7:20 face returned as he remembered she left him.

"But I also loved her emotionally since we were both viewed as monsters to the rest of Ooo. It was nice to have someone there who knows how exactly how you feel. I felt like she was made for me, even though I did make her for that purpose."

He started to turn away as he said rest of his plight.

"I lost my sense of direction after that. I didn't know what to do since it seemed like no one would want to be with me. I actually left Ooo for a little while, to try and find myself by exploring the world and that sorta vibe."

Kane was confused as to what he meant. IK noticed this, sighed and explained.

"I saw it happen to several people in a movie. Something terrible happened to each of them, they decided enough was enough and they left home to some exotic location where they found their true selves."

"Oh.", said Kane.

IK sighed and continued.

"Yeah. Any who, I actually found someone who was nice and sweet and beautiful. She was a living island who was incredibility nice. I actually liked this girl for awhile. And at the time, I was sure she liked me too. But, when I met her, she was in a dysfunctional relationship with Party God. He was incredibly jell of any guy who was even near his girl. He even attacked me when I asked him about the relationship. I won and broke up with Bubblegum just to be with her. It lasted awhile too until a hotshot volcano formed next to her."

He frowned as he recalled the living landmass.

"He was a real punk to me. He would occasionally erupt when I was around him. Every time I talked to him about it, he always said it wasn't his fault. I didn't believe him for a minute. And he always flirted with her. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but she would perk up every time he boomed out his voice. It went like this for like a month, maybe? Anyway, it ended on a hot morning. I had planned for us to have a picnic that day. When I arrived, she looked at me with pity. We talked for some time about random stuff, like the weather and cats. She then causally stated that she thought it was time to see other people, that I wasn't always around enough. I felt so angry, sad, and confused at the same time. I flew away to my home before I could cause a scene. I cried for a week straight. I'm not even kidding, my tear makers almost dried up. I felt so mad, sad, and confused, and that was okay. I would expect that to happen. I mean, MY GIRLFRIEND dumped me for a volcano!"

The Ice King rose from the ground and was hovering ten feet in the air. Kane dove for cover behind a large rock, hoping he wouldn't be frozen. He looked over the rock. IK's voice grew louder as his face turned angry and red.

"I just want some companionship, is that to much to ASK!", as Ice King yelled at the sky.

Ice King was angry and he had a look of intimidation, power and insanity. He looked like he was about to freeze anything in his mere presence. His eyes began to quivered and he was then reduced from a powerful warlock to a crying, pitiful old man. He dropped down to earth and cried into his knees as he laid there in a fetal position. He continued to sob for a little bit until Kane calmed him down.

"Hey calm down, man. It's alright that all that stuff happened. It's just that probably means that you hadn't found the right lady yet."

The Ice King got up and looked at Kane, wondering why this person is comforting a dangerous weirdo. Kane looked at him and was having some difficultly coming up with the right words.

"I mean, the right person...hasn't found you yet and you only found women that weren't the right person. Because, um, the right one would equally like you that same way and junk."

The Ice King got up and stood there, feeling better after hearing what this kid had to say. He thought about how it would have never had happened between him and Bubblegum, that his wife made a difficult choice and his girlfriend probably felt bad for dumping him like that. It was clear she liked him since she did it gently.

"(Sniffle, sniffle). Yeah, that's what it is. I didn't find the right person yet!"

He got up on his feet as he continued to speak. His body confided confidence as he stood.

"It so clear now, all I have to do is keep going and find the right person! Woo-hoo! The Ice King is back, baby! Thank you, erhm.. Say what's your name?", asked the now happy Ice King.

"Kane."

The Ice King looked at him with a questionable look, but then continued what he had to say.

"Kane, weird name. Anyway, do you want to come to my Ice Fortress? I got ice cream, board games, computers, ninja stuff and other amazing things!"

"Sounds good to me. So, how do we get to your house?"

"Like this! Grab my tunic."

Kane grabbed the dirty clothing that was soiled with tears and boogers. He felt unsure as the Ice King chuckled.

"Hold on."

* * *

><p><strong>This is going to be another story that I will continue once I finish Another Human. Also, please review. Negative, positive, neutral? I don't care as long it's a review.<strong>

**R P out.**


	2. Video Revelations

**Author's Notes:**

**I like this story and I hope you guys will to. Please give me a review that's either positive or negative.**

**Disclaimer: R P owns OCs. Pendleton Ward owns Adventure Time.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The Ice King whisked Kane into the sky while the human boy was flipping out. It took the tall human some time to calm down and enjoyed flying in the air. They were flying all around the land of Ooo. The sky was painted orange and was accompanied with pink clouds. They saw the Candy Kingdom, the Grasslands Kingdom, the Forest Kingdom and virtually saw all of Ooo from a bird's eye view. Kane and Ice King waved their hands as they saw Lady Rainacorn and Jake the Dog dancing at a huge party that the Cloud Kingdom was throwing. The couple on the cloud stopped partying for a moment and looked at the sky. Jake had a lampshade on his head while he danced. There was a Cheery Cherry Cola bottle in his hands. Lady was wearing a necklace that shined the favorite colors that the viewer saw. It was blue, green, red, white and black in Kane's prospective. It appeared she was just flying around instead of dancing, but she was dancing a traditional Rainacorn dance.<p>

* * *

><p>They waved back, Jake unsure why Kane and Ice King were flying around together. With worried written on his face, Jake turned his head towards his beloved.<p>

"Should we check up on Kane?", asked Jake.

He looked at the two as they were fading away into the sunset skyline towards the Ice Kingdom.

"Ice King might try and do something."

"Naw, 난 확실히 그 요, 설탕 자 두. 그리고 당신은 어쨌든, 하늘에 7 분을 재생 하 시겠습니까? 내가 좋아하는 게임 인지.", said Lady Rainacorn.

**TRANSLATION**

("Naw, I sure he's fine, sugar plum. And anyway, do you wanna play seven minutes in heaven? I know it's your favorite game.")

**END OF TRANSLATION**

Lady kissed Jake's left check after her statement. Jake blushed, chuckled a little and said.

"Okay, honey. But I'm gonna call Finn later and check out the Ice King's pad. You know, to figure out what's going on and stuff."

Lady agreed and the two went back to partying with the cloud people and an unruly Party God.

* * *

><p>The Ice King and his new friend flew back to his Ice Fortress. It was repaired and renovated a while back, so it was much bigger and better than the previous home Ice King had. They flew into the large fortress. Ice King dropped Kane on a large snow sofa and said.<p>

"I'll be right back with some ice cream and soda, friend. Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

Ice King flew out of the room. Kane looked around his new environment. He saw posters of several women in swim suits, a king sized bed, a smaller doggie bed, fitness equipment that looks brand new, and drums that seem out of place there. He then noticed a penguin waddling into the room. It stopped right next to Kane. It looked up at him, not knowing who this stranger is nor what he will do.

"Wenk, Wenk."

Kane smiled at the penguin and reached out his hand to pet it. The penguin's eyes were bulging from their sockets. He then pet the penguin's head. The penguin's eyes were sparking with happiness.

"Hey little girl, what's your name?", asked Kane.

He looked at a picture that was on the nightstand near the doggie bed. It showed the penguin and the Ice King dancing. It said "To Gunter the Penguin."

"You seem nice Gunter."

"Wenk..."

Kane was petting the penguin and Gunther loved the feeling. Ice King never really gave her that kind of treatment. Just his crazy past times and his weird plots to capture princesses. They both heard loud wenks and foot steps. They looked to see Ice King back with an army of twenty penguins on his tail. He had a bucket of popcorn in one hand and two bottles of soda wrapped around his arm. Kane noticed that the penguins each had food and drinks. One had a tub of ice cream, another penguin had a vast assortment of candy bars, another had DVDs and other films including VHS tapes that had "Private" written on them. The other penguins had a vast assortment of snacks, sweets, board games, ice ninja stuff and digital media.

The penguins, Gunter, Kane and the Ice King sat on the large snow sofa. Kane sat in the middle of the sofa. Ice King sat on the cushion that was on Kane's right. The penguins then rushed in and tried to claim spots they could call their own. Gunter got involved in the fight as she tried to squeeze through the penguin scramble so she could lay on Kane's lap. She won and was napping as Kane was rubbing her belly. The others penguins were able take a spot. It was ridiculously crowed on the large sofa. The penguins didn't seem to mind the lack of space. However, some smart penguins chose the recliner and love seat instead. Those penguins felt proud to have more flipper room.

Ice King looked around the room to make sure everyone was good. He then noticed Gunter was laying on Kane. Jealous of the affection, he tried to take Gunter off of Kane and on to him.

"Now, now sweetie. Don't get on daddy's friends."

She snapped at the hand that tried to remove her from the comfortable position. He recoiled his hand and shrieked a little. Feeling sad, he took a penguin's tub of vanilla ice cream and made an ice spoon. He took a spoonful and chowed down on the frozen treat. He soon got over Gunter once he ate some of the ice cream. The Ice King then talked to Kane during his spoonfuls of vanilla ice cream.

"Oh, this so much fun! (Chomp) M'We have food, drinks, movies, (Smack, smack) Aw, yeah this is good', board games and other cool stuff we can do. What's the first thing you want to do, friend?"

Kane looked around as the penguins with the tapes got up and showed him what they had. Some were rom-coms, dramas and cop shows. Others were more famous movies like Heat Signature, Alligators on a Train, Zombabcolapse, Lovebot 1 & 2, The Best VHS in the World, Carter and Briggs: Complete Series, Carter and Briggs Bust Russia, RGB2: The Series and Zombie Dinner Party. The one that stood out the most was the penguin that had multiple tapes and was struggling to keep them from falling. One tape fell and Kane was able to catch it. He looked at it. It was one of the tapes earlier that said "Private" on them. Kane looked around the room and everyone was looking at him. The penguins stared at him, waiting to know what they were going to watch. The Ice King looked at him while eating his ice cream.

"Um, how about these old VHS tapes. They look promising."

"These tapes? Sure, I love this film series. Although I always feel bad about the main character though. He seems familiar, although I can't remember what his name is. Hm, it's like I know him but I don't know him. I know it's weird, but anyway, lets start movie night!", said an energetic Ice King.

Kane watched as the penguins were putting the tapes in the VHS. A penguin with a bucket of popcorn gave it to Kane. Kane had a few kernels as the tape started. The film started with a sudden picture of the Ice King fiddling with the camera. The tape showed him grinning as he realized the camera was recording. He jumped on his bed as he talked to the screen.

* * *

><p>"Ah! There we are. Dear diary. Today was terrible. Finn and Jake totally ruined my game with my Bubblegum again. So there I was, I entered her room as she slept and I froze her bod. Not all of it, just everything except the head and neck. She woke up and she yelled at me. As I stared at her eyes, I felt there was magic in the air. Then Finn &amp; Jake came."<p>

The Ice King on screen said the names with disgust as his face became a frown.

"Finn was totes jell that me and PB were there, having a good time. He then kneed me in the care sack while Jake punched me in the gut. I just want them gone for awhile, so I can have Bubblegum to love me and I would love her and we would grow old together and get fat and die."

The IK on screen stopped when a penguin entered the scene.

"Hey sweetie what are you doing? No Gunter, stay away from the camera. Gunther!"

* * *

><p>The video's perspective then became lopsided as it showed Gunter close up. There was loud swearing heard from the screen. Kane became curious about the video and asked where he got them.<p>

"I got them from Finn & Jake after I lost some of my own tapes. I know what you're going to think, weird world.", said Ice King as he ate some ice cream.

Kane then thought to himself that he should ask Finn about the Ice King's tapes later. The human boy ate some popcorn while IK was eating out of a tub of vanilla ice cream. Ice King was chuckling as his past self told stories about his day and his failed attempts to win his sweet Bubblegum over. The old coot on screen was then seen dancing with Gunter, having a jolly time. Some of the tapes were happy, while others were pretty sad. It went on like this until they reached the most important tape there. Ice King jumped up and down as the penguins put it in the VHS. The film was starting as the Ice King was talking to Kane. He poked Kane aggressively as he tried to get his attention. The human felt somewhat peeved, so he turned his face to IK's.

"Hey wanna know something about this tape?"

Ice King was tapping his fingers against the arm of couch, waiting impatiently for his friend's reply.

"What about it?"

He smiled and quickly ate another tub of ice cream. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and told him what he liked about it.

"This is my favorite tape out of all of them. It's sad really, but I like it."

IK looked at the screen as he was in deep thought. He concentrated as he tried to piece together something that he should know, something important.

"For some reason, I feel like I know this guy. It's like I know him on a deep level, like I hung out with him several times or something."

Kane glanced at him with wonder.

"What do you mean?"

IK chewed several scoops of ice cream as he thought some more. He frowned as he gave his answer.

"What I mean is, I feel like I know who he is, but I don't. It's like it's painfully obvious to everyone else who he is, except for me. I mean, have you ever had seen one of those pictures that have a boat or a clown, and another picture is hidden underneath? Well, it's kinda like that. You see and know what the other picture is, but you don't know what it is. It feels like that to me."

IK looked serious as he said that. He then laughed and talked a bit.

"I feel so crazy. It's probably some 'movie magic' or something like that. Makes you feel sorry for him, even though he's probably scoring hot babes as we speak."

The video started out like any other of the video logs. It showed a person turning the camera on. What was different was the person who started it. On the screen there was an olive skinned man with brown hair. He then talked to the screen. He sound exactly like the Ice King.

"Hey, Ice King?", said Kane.

Ice King was chowing down on his third tub of vanilla ice cream. Ice King was about to have a large scoop of the stuff when Kane interrupted him. He looked at him with his wizard eyes as his mouth was agape.

"Never mind."

IK shrugged as he ate his ice cream. It looked like the man was in a museum or an antiques shop. The figure on screen said he was Simon Petrikov. He was then talking about who he was and talked about a particular item that he locked into a large safe. It was the Ice King's crown. Simon then talked about what this crown was doing to him and life. He elaborated that his career allowed him to buy this crown from a dock worker in North Scandinavia. Kane looked at the Ice King's crown which made the Ice King say.

"What?"

Kane replied with, "Nothing."

He shifted his eyes on a napping Gunter that was on his lap. He pet the penguin while his eyes drifted to the screen of the HD Ice TV. His eyes widened as this Simon on screen explained that he began to have visions and delusions after he wore the crown on his wedding night for a joke or something. The human, wizard and penguins continued to watch the video. As the video's content progressed, Kane felt great sorrow and empathy for the Ice King. The video skipped multiple times as it progress. And each time Simon was on screen, his skin got bluer and his hair got whiter and longer. Simon begged for someone to watch over him, so he couldn't hurt anyone while he battles the Crown's influence and escape the labyrinth. Kane gave the Ice King his empathy for he couldn't remember that he was once Simon Petrikov, a humble, mild-mannered antiquarian. The video ended when Simon, looking more like his current form, begged for his Betty to love him again. The Ice King ejected the VHS tapes and put in a very dusty tape that said, "Why?". There was writing underneath that was scratched out that was barely legible. As the video started, the Ice King got Kane's attention as he explained the next tape.

"Okay, since it's obvious you enjoyed the other videos, I know you'll like this one. I think this is the prequel or something like that. Same actor and everything. Much happier opening though."

The video started out innocent enough.

* * *

><p>There was a man who was in a tuxedo who turned on the camera. He appeared to be at an event with many people in fancy clothing. There was a familiar woman in a dress who tapped the man's shoulder. He turned around and smiled.<p>

"Hey, hey Betty. Or, dare I say, Mrs. Petrikov?"

Betty chuckled as she hugged him. The man broke the friendly embrace as he continued.

"Where's the lucky guy? I want to make sure he doesn't hurt my little sis.", said the man.

She chuckled a bit and playfully punch his shoulder.

"Joe, Simon's already scared since his visit with Dad. I don't want you to go braking my man."

He laughed and hugged his sister. He let go of her down, wiped a happy tear away from his eyes and continued to talk.

"I'm sorry, dude. I'm just trying to be a great bro, that's all."

She chuckled at him as a brown haired man in a tuxedo came up behind them. Betty broke away from the conversation as the brown haired man came up behind her. He hugged his soon to be wedded wife, and kissed her check.

Kane felt even worse when he he realized this was an incredibly old wedding video of Simon and his beloved Betty. They looked so happy together as everyone danced on the stage. The video skipped a scene as the screen showed the wedding ceremony. Simon stood at the alter as his soon to be wife walked towards the alter.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this chapter and please review it.<strong>

**R P out.**


	3. Wedding Bells Freeze

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey, everybody. So, usual announcements. Thanks for reading this story, please review, positive, neutral or negative? IT DON'T MATTER.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own AT, just OCs.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The screen flickered as it showed Betty in her fabulous wedding gown walking towards the alter. The lovely sound of a pipe organ played from the speakers as the screen showed crowded room that the bride was in. The wedding ceremony was starting. She was absolutely radiant as her smile was clear and bright on her pink face. Simon stood there at the alter as his smile widen with each passing step that his Betty took.<p>

After what seemed like an hour of walking, she reached the alter and stood next to her Simon. They smiled as they stared into each other's eyes. Everyone was quiet when the priest started the vows. The video skipped to Simon smiling as the priest inquired him.

"Alright, lets get this over with. Do you, Simon Petrikov, take Betty to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in riches and in poverty, in happiness and in sadness, to have her as your lovely wedded wife?"

The soul mates continued to stare into each other's eyes. It was obvious how much they loved each with the happiness that they both radiated when they were near each other. The priest sighed and snapped his fingers repeatedly at Simon's face. He snapped back into reality and answered the priest's inquiry.

"Huh? Oh, oh! Sorry everybody, just got distracted with all of the beauty right in front of me! Hm, yeah, yes I do."

The priest rolled his eyes as he droned on.

"Cool, let's keep this going on schedule. Do you, Betty (Audio damaged) Simon to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in riches and in poverty, in happiness and in sadness, to have him as your beloved wedded husband?"

The pink woman looked radiant as stood in front of her fiance, smiling ever so brightly. She stood there looking in the eyes of her Simon. The priest started to tap his foot impatiently. She almost giggled as she answered.

"Yes, I do."

The priest looked relieved that the wedding was almost over. He wrapped things quickly as he said the last of ceremony.

"Radical, I was getting bored. I now pronounce you two man and wife. Y-"

Simon and Betty locked lips as soon as the holy man said "wife". The people in attendance went wild as the star crossed lovers achieved one of the most important bonds any couple can undergo. The priest left the alter. He was about to leave when he yelled at the couple.

"I'm leaving, and you two are now married! So enjoy the rest of your lives or whatev's. Peace!"

The old man had his left hand form the peace sign. The peeved priest left the ceremony, with the attendants cheering at the newly wedded couple. It was a full minute before the couple broke the embrace for the sake of breathing oxygen.

* * *

><p>The VHS tape skipped and the next scene showed everyone dancing and grooving to the fresh beats that the DJ was throwing down. The bride and groom were obviously the best dancers on the dance floor. The moves were extremely intricate and were preformed flawlessly. The people formed a circle around them as they cheered and yelled at Simon and Betty. Then the DJ spoke into the microphone.<p>

"Whoa, that some really hot dances moves from the bride and groom. In fact, it's so hot, I'm afraid I have to cool things down on the dance floor by _sloooowing_ things down."

The DJ then played a track of songs that was perfect for slow dances. Everyone then started to dance with their special one. The bride and groom stopped dancing and looked around. They noticed the camera and waved to it. The camera then started to shake as the the video's view got closer and closer to the newly weds.

"Hey Simon, hey sis. How's the married life?", asked the man behind the camera.

The pink lady chuckled as she talked to the camera's handler.

"Shut up Joe. Me and my hubby are slowing dancing right now, so go bother someone else."

Joe blew a raspberry as he left the two to their slow dancing. The screen then showed him chatting with several guests and eating some refreshments. He stopped walking when he stood in front of a mirror to slightly adjust his green bow tie. This man was wearing an extremely well kept black tuxedo that seemed to be blacker than black. The pink human was having difficultly fixing his green bow tie as each time he got close, the bow tie unravels. After the twentieth attempt to fix his bow tie, Joe left it undone so he would appear to have a more relaxed demeanor. He then licked the tips of his fingers as he tried to flatten his brown hair as various strains of hair refuse to stay down. The man narrowed his eyes as he concentrated at the pointless task. Joe grinned as he finally got those pesky hairs down. He walked confidently back to the reception as the bride and groom, the wedding guests and family members gathered around the table.

* * *

><p>A man in business casual that was siting next to Simon and Betty got up from his seat as he grabbed a nearby microphone and strolled his way towards the middle of the room. The camera focused on this stranger as he talked.<p>

"Well it's nice to see a good turn out for the marriage of these two nerds, '_King_' Simon and his '_Princess_' Betty."

Everyone chuckled as they heard the words 'king' and 'princess' casually came out from this powerful looking man's mouth. Simon nervously laughed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks blushed lightly. Betty giggled as she heard her pet name. The Business Man grinned as he continued to speak.

"Yeah, anyway, when I first met them, they totes reminded me of royalty. One, when I met them they were wearing these fancy duds."

The Business Man grinned as he grabbed a photo from his fancy jacket. Everyone laughed as they saw that the photo's content. Simon frowned as he grabbed the picture, tore it up into little pieces and threw them on the floor. He then lit a match and threw it to the pile. Everyone watched as it burned into ashes. The groom then stomped on it to ensure its destruction. The Business Man smiled as he continued.

"Whoa, Simon. You better watch your anger, man. Anyways, reason two was, when I was at their house, I stumbled upon this cool piece of head wear. Gaze upon it!"

The Business Man opened the flab of his coat as he put his hand in there. In one swift motion, he pulled out an item that made everyone erupt in 'ooo's and 'aww's. The object shined as the camera focused in on it. It was the Ice Crown.

The Business Man grinned as he continued.

"Since this guy here is the '_King_' he deserves a crown for his head. Now who's with me!?"

Simon sat there, with his face in a blank expression, in his chair with his newly wedded wife at his side. Betty smiled as she looked at looked at Simon and the crown. The wedding guests yelled and cheered at Simon when they stood up from their chairs, chanting for him to put the crown on. The groom stood up from his chair, and stood there confidently as he talked.

"Hey, I need it for my research. So please give it here before it breaks into a millions shards, cause if it does, that will give me much despair."

The crowd groned as they saw Simon took the crown away from the business man's hands. He was about to put it away when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned Julia head to see Betty standing auto and smiling at him.

"The 'Queen', that's me, decrees that all royalty must wear fancy crowns and tiaras to show off their status."

She kissed her husband's cheek.

"That goes double, my 'King'."

Simon had a blank expression as he looked around the room and saw all of the faces that wanted to see the headgear on the groom's scalp. He smiled as he yelled out loud to the crowd.

"Well, you heard the lady. I will wear my crown!"

The wedding guests cheered as Simon slowly put the golden crown closer and closer towards his head. They then chanted three words.

"Put the it! Put it on! Put it on!"

Everyone including the Business Man, Joe, Betty and the wedding guests stared intensely at Simon once the crown was on his head. His eyes became large and were darting all over as he started to heave greatly. Betty had a look of concern as she stooped smiling.

"Are you okay, Simon?"

He opened his mouth as he was about to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>And sorry about that. So please review! Espically you, Linsdey.<strong>

**R P out.**


End file.
